tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 66
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 67|Next Episode -->]] Date: August 28th, 2009 Length: 2:26:49 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Tyler. Special Guest(s): None Quote of the week: “You obviously didn’t go to the double-jump district.” Intro: Lawnmower Man Closing Words: Marcus Fenix "Shut up." Tyler Wilde "Why?" Closing Song: William Shatner - Fallonyoursword.com ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Trendy game design crutches *Batman: Arkham Asylum *Dissidia: Final Fantasy *Cheesy songs about videogames. *Incorrect things in videogames. Notable Facts: *Jason Statham impersonation by Chris Antista. *Reoccuring motif where Chris Antista says AJ Glasser "told me that in Japanese culture, it is very rude to interrupt someone." Funny Stories and Quotes: *Gravely voices 5:45-6:10 *Chris Antista **I'm the editor of fun. If there is any, I take it out. **Solidarity purchase from your friends at GamesRadar. **Yo, see this! GamesRadar talks to a girl! **I slammed the Batman villains so hard. My boner somebody execute it. **Batting on her breasts. ***Mikel "That's grounds for a lawsuit." **Singularity is an FPS mixed with Blinx the Cat. Genre mash-up! **My boner, someone execute it. **Did someone threaten to blow me? If somebody is willing to blow me, I deserve that IP adress. *Mikel Reparaz: **On Damnation development team "That was, like, the goal, they hit that goal, and they celebrated. And then they masturbated in each others salad." 20:40-20:47 **A hood over a mask, which is being worn over a hood. **Batman 1966 TV show was Space Ghost Coast to Coast in reverse. **I will teach you how to parkour. Check out my beret. **Prince of Persia is an advancement in the Blinx the Cat genre. **Emo Jazz Musician segment 1:36:56-1:38:40 **Mikel Reparaz blues voice: ***"I learned to play the blues while playing Space Invaders." ***"My name is Pussy Urethra Jones. My name is Gumfoot Aeris." ***"I hope to publish a collection of my poetry from high school algebra." ***Chris Antista: "This one time the 'lectricity went out and I thought it was the work of the devil." *Your Favorite Enemies - "Cup of Sorrow" 1:20:48 *Brett Elston **Cement is not magnetic. **Blinx the Cat is a genre. **When I was at Toys "R" Us, it was Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, not Soul Reaver. I put games by name in alphabetical order. **The beam that comes out of cyclops eyes is not a laser. It's a compressive force. ***Chris "Your Wikimotherfuckingparaz." **My friend KREATIVEassassin was late to Mummy Returns while listening to Kano. ***Chris "I'm still late to this day." *Tyler Wilde **Meta Erotic. Pictures of people watching porn. **I'm just brooding upon a star. Anti Question of the Week 49.5? *Which band do you hate because of Rock Band/Guitar Hero? Wolfmother is the general concensus. Question of the Week 50: What series have you beat every game in? *Chris Antista: Beat all the main Mario games in North America. Star Tropics. All Tony Hawks, except Proving Ground. *Brett Elston: Beat all the Metroids. *Mikel Reparaz: All Grand Theft Autos, except 2; all Castlevanias, except the first one; all four of the Metal Gear Solids. *Tyler Wilde: The main Street Fighter games except 4. Link: Episode 66 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 67|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Music Category:2009